


Far Too Young To Die

by fangirlamanda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poe Dameron is oblivious, Took me a second viewing to ship but now I'm drowning, but we love him anyways, this took me way too long to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlamanda/pseuds/fangirlamanda
Summary: **MAJOR TRoS SPOILERS**"Well I never really thought that you'd come tonightWhen the crown hangs heavy on either sideGive me one last kiss while we're far too young to die."(I'm bad at summaries, this is basically a Damerey rewrite of TRoS)
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is one of two that take place before TRoS. I'm writing two of the most important events in their relationship to get it established before I start the rewrite. I hope you enjoy!

One 

**_Relief._ **That was the one thing Rey should’ve felt. She’d shown up just in time to rescue the remainder of the Resistance from the First Order’s barrage. She’d finally been reunited with Finn and Leia. They’d all piled into the Millenium Falcon, safe for at least a little while. 

Nevertheless, she still felt a weight on her chest. With Ren still inside her head, she knew she would never truly be at peace, and no one here would trust her if they ever found out. She stood in the main compartment of the Falcon, as alone as one could be in a small ship containing the remnants of the Rebellion. She’d been keeping to her own thoughts until she felt a cold bump on her leg followed by a series of beep-boops. 

She looked down to find the culprit, BB-8. _“Savior Rey has returned!”_ he greeted her, followed with an excited flurry of beeps that immediately made the weight on her chest feel a little bit lighter. 

“Someone’s happy to see me,” she chuckled, squatting down to his level. 

The little droid whirred again and Rey smiled, happy to see her robotic friend once more. She noticed his antenna was bent again, just like the first time she’d met him on Jakku. 

Rey shook her head, “Here, let me get that for you.” 

She removed the small piece of pliable metal before bending it back to its original state. 

“There you go!” she said, putting it back and patting BB-8, who beeped a thank you. 

She was going to tell him he was welcome; however, she was suddenly approached by a pair of boots. At least, that was all she saw until she looked up, meeting the gaze of a man who was arguably one of the most strikingly good looking beings she’d ever seen. Part of her wondered if other women had been tricked by those good looks, but the warm smile on her face seemed to deny that possibility. 

“Hi,” was all he said, and she replied with the same. 

The expression on his face was filled with utter bemusement, "I'm Poe.".

“Rey,” she told him, shaking the hand he had previously extended to her. 

“I know,” he responded, somehow managing to make all of the weight on her chest flutter away with just two simple words. She’d never thought a near stranger could make her feel so… _light_. 

For a moment, they simply gazed at one another. His eyes were a rich brown that she could feel herself falling into. It was as equally intoxicating as it was jarring, and she nearly swooned. However, her autopilot quickly took over, reminding her to get it together. 

Thankfully, his words seemed to end the trance that had befallen the both of them. 

“He likes you,” Poe smiled. 

_“Savior Rey brought me back from Jakku!”_ BB-8 beeped, sounding as exasperated as a non-verbal droid could. 

“I know, buddy, you’ve told me already,” he chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

“Well, he’s been a wonderful companion, I can see why you like him so much,” Rey said, eliciting more excited whirrs from the little droid. 

He beeped a small goodbye to the two of them before rolling away to take care of some other business. 

Rey shifted uneasily for a moment, unsure of what to say. 

“So, this is all that’s left?” she asked, the words completely bypassing her brain before coming out of her mouth. 

“It’s all thanks to you that we even have this many,” he said, sitting against the flat surface top that they’d been standing next to. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” she replied. Rey had shown up at the very last second, and as far as she was concerned, she’d pulled the least amount of weight out of anyone in the Resistance. 

“I would,” he responded, his voice far more valiant than it had been before. “Rey, you brought back Luke Skywalker. You lifted all of those boulders on your own. Without you, we’d all be waiting in line for our executions back on Crait.” 

She turned her head a bit to hide the bashful smile that was threatening to creep over her face. 

“Rey,” he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Either she was much colder than she thought, or he’d just warmed his hands with a nearby star, because the warmth from his palm on her shoulder sent a prickly heat wave throughout her entire body. 

She turned to look at him, her face feeling much warmer than she would’ve wanted. 

Poe looked into her eyes as if he could see her entire soul through her irises, “You’re special, whether you believe that or not.”. 

She felt a small chill go up her spine as a disembodied voice whispered in her ear. 

_“You’re nothing, but not to me.”_

Ren had said that to her once. While it was hardly a distant experience, it seemed to Rey like it had happened eons ago. Lately, she couldn’t go more than a few days at a time without feeling like a different person. But she knew she was a different person then, because she’d listened to him. Part of her believed that she was nothing, no one, just a displaced scavenger from Jakku swept up in a war she’d once known little of. But she wasn’t. 

She was strong. She’d taken on one of the most powerful men in the galaxy and come back alive. She’d saved what little had been left of the Resistance. She’d brought back Master Luke. Maybe it took a ruggedly handsome pilot pointing it out to her, but she could feel it within her, Poe was going to be more than just that. 

“Commander Dameron!” Lieutenant Connix called from the Falcon’s cockpit, forcing them both to take their eyes off one another. “Chewie needs you in here!” 

_Commander?_ Rey certainly hadn’t known that. 

Poe stood to make his way to the cockpit, but first turned to look at Rey. 

“It was an honor to meet you,” he said with a bow of his head. 

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Commander_ ,” she replied with a smile. 

“Good, because I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of one another now,” Poe smirked, turning on his heel and heading to the cockpit. 

As she watched him walk away, Rey realized she _definitely_ wouldn’t mind seeing more of the Commander. 


	2. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, there is nowhere I would rather be,  
> Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you're near"  
> \- 4AM, by Bastille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you for all of the sweet comments you left on my last chapter! I've always said those were my favorite part of writing. Not sure when the next chapter will come out, but keep your eyes peeled!

“Kark, kark, kark!” were the words that echoed through Poe’s headset. The words had come from Rey, meaning that something was definitely wrong. 

He looked out the left window of his cockpit at her X-Wing and it appeared to be fine, at least on the outside. “What? What’s going on?” he asked, dodging the fire of oncoming TIEs. 

They’d been sent on a mission to carry out a sky raid on Castilon, an old refueling planet in the Outer Rim not far from their old base on D’Qar that the First Order had taken control of in the early days. The raid’s main purpose was to make the First Order believe that they were camped out in one of the nearby systems and were taking on an offensive approach to defend their new base. The mission was risky, but General Organa thought it necessary to buy them extra time. 

“The one leading! That’s Ren’s ship!” Rey exclaimed, the panic in her voice becoming very evident. 

Poe didn’t know much about the Force, but he knew that those who used it could sense one another, and if she could feel his presence, he could feel hers too. 

Poe transferred his comm over to the rest of Black Squadron. “All fighters divert your course and prepare to leave atmo. We don’t stand any lower of a chance against these TIEs out there than we do down here.” 

He pulled up on his controls, sending his X-wing up at a 90° angle. BB-8 whirred in surprise from the sudden g-forces. “I know buddy, this ride might be a little rough,” he told his droid. 

“Poe, TIEs at 7 and 5!” Snap warned. 

“I’ve got eyes on them,” Jess called, breaking formation as Poe tried to outmaneuver them. 

It didn’t take long for her to take out the first. However, the other stayed hot on his tail as they left the planet’s exosphere. 

“I can’t seem to hit him, Commander!” she called out. 

“That’s because it’s Ren!” Rey responded. 

“All fighters, prepare to make the jump to lightspeed!” he ordered. He looked at the new screen that had been installed on his ship. It told him when each member of his squadron’s hyperdrive was engaged, ensuring that no one would be left behind due to a malfunction. 

With Ren still not far behind, and the rest of his squadron taking out the remaining TIEs, Poe kept glancing at the screen. Eventually, all of them came up as engaged. All but one. 

“Black Five, is there a problem with your hyperdrive?” he asked. 

“His ship can track through hyperspace!” Rey exclaimed. “Take the squadron back to base, I’ll stay behind. He won’t track the rest of you if I’m still here!” 

Her words sent a spike of fear up his spine that he’d never felt before. In all of his years of flying, of missions, of unparalleled danger, he’d never felt fear like this.  _ What if she doesn’t come back? _

“No, no. I’m not leaving you!” he demanded. 

“You can’t abandon your squadron, Commander,” she told him, the resolve in her voice seeming to have steeled even further. 

“I won’t leave you here all alone against  _ him _ .” 

Rey didn’t argue back. Instead she fell deathly silent. Poe had been in subzero temperatures before, but his body had never felt so chilled as it did in that very moment. 

“Black Five, do you copy?” he asked, half-expecting her to have turned her comm off. 

After a moment of silence, Rey’s voice came back through his headset. But this time it was different, smaller, much feebler. “I’m sorry, Poe.” 

He was just about to ask what she was sorry for when he saw the hyperdrive on his console begin to move forward. Time seemed to slow to a halt as he reached for the lever, trying to stop it from moving, but he wasn’t fast enough. He was jerked back in his seat as his ship made the jump to lightspeed. 

Poe’s stomach dropped like it did back during his first hyperspace flights, but this time it wasn’t the copious amounts of g-forces being exerted on his body. The urge to vomit quickly morphed into anger as what Rey had done truly sunk in. Not only had she blatantly disobeyed orders, but she had used the Force on  _ his _ ship, and for all he knew she could be dea-- _ No, _ he wouldn’t allow his mind to go there. He felt like he’d spontaneously combust if he thought about that any further. 

His stomach lurched again as he came out of hyperspace too close to Ajan Kloss, something that hadn’t happened since his rookie days. Now he  _ really  _ felt like he was going to be sick. He flipped the switch to give BB-8 control of the ship, allowing the little droid to safely land inside the hangar while he focused on not emptying his stomach inside his X-wing. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t maintain that same control after disembarking. He made it to the waste bin that was beside the hangar wall just in time, bracing himself on the sides as he heaved into it. Poe couldn’t tell how much of it was it from his rough entry or his nerves over Rey. 

“Poe!” a voice called out. 

He looked up from his position over the bin to see Finn and Rose hurrying towards him. 

“What happened?” Rose asked, placing a hand on his back as he retched. 

“Rey,” he gasped out between dry heaves. 

“What about Rey?” Finn asked, his voice taking on the same panic that Poe was having trouble suppressing. 

He stood up from the bin, Rose handing him a towel that she’d had in her belt to wipe his mouth. 

“Rey...” He pushed out again, trying to contain the anger and fear that was threatening to boil over. “She stayed behind.” 

“What?” Finn and Rose demanded. 

“Ren was there. We couldn’t take him out and he can track our ships through lightspeed. She stayed behind to distract him and...” he trailed off. 

“And what?” 

“And, I tried to stop her...” he said, his voice breaking. “I tried to stop her but dammit she used the Force to make my ship jump to hyperspace and-” 

That’s when he lost it. The anger inside him was just too much to hold back, so he went for the first inanimate thing he could reach. Unfortunately for his hand, that happened to be the durasteel hangar wall. He heard a crunch as his fist collided with the wall, but with all the adrenaline coursing through him, he could barely feel it. 

“Kriff, Poe!” Rose exclaimed, her eyes widening into saucers when she saw the dent he’d somehow managed to leave in the durasteel. 

“What? What do you want me to do? She never listens to me! What am I supposed to?” 

Finn grabbed his upper bicep, forcing Poe to look him in the eyes. “You need to calm down, alright?” he said, burying his own panic to calm his friend. “Look, we’re scared for her too, but flying off the handle like that isn’t helping anybody.” 

Poe set his jaw, nodding. 

“Good,” Finn said, releasing his arm. 

“I’ll get Kalonia in here to look at your hand.” Rose didn’t give him time to protest before running off. 

As the adrenaline wore off, Poe refused to look at his hand. He could tell that he’d split multiple knuckles and he was sure he’d broken something, but not looking at it somehow made it less present. Rose returned with Kalonia, their star medic, in a surprising amount of time considering she was in such short order with more trainees slowly trickling in. With her, she carried the kit that she always used for emergency treatment of people who were fresh off their ships. 

“What’d you get yourself into this time, Dameron?” 

“Got into a fight with the wall,” he quipped, holding his right hand up to her, still refusing to look. 

“And who won?” she asked, examining the damage. 

“I’d say it was a draw,” Finn chuckled, jerking his head towards the fist-sized dent in the hangar wall. 

“Oh, wow,” Kalonia winced. “Well, a few split knuckles aren’t too much of a problem, a bacta patch should fix those pretty quickly. I think you broke a finger though.” 

“Great,” Poe groaned. 

“There’s nothing I can do until the swelling goes down, so it’ll just be splinted for now,” she explained, wrapping gauze around his injured finger before taping it to the uninjured one next to it. “Come see me in the morning and we’ll re-evaluate.” 

“Thanks, Kalonia,” he said, forcing a curt smile. 

“Anytime, Commander.” 

As he examined his wrapped and bandaged hand, Poe heard a familiar rumble. A ship just entered atmo. He quickly looked up to see Black 5 making its descent towards the hangar. Poe allowed himself to breathe just one sigh of relief, that relief being quickly replaced by anger. As her ship entered the hangar, he became aware of the smoke coming from the partially blackened X-wing. 

Poe pushed himself away from the wall that he’d been leaning on. 

“Poe!” Finn called, following after him as he stormed away. “Please don’t do something you’re gonna regret!” 

His plea fell on deaf ears. Poe reached Rey’s ship just as she disembarked. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” he yelled, his voice so loud that it’d be a miracle if the entire hangar hadn’t heard him. A white-hot ball of anger that he hadn’t even been aware of seemed to explode within his chest. 

“I did what I had to do to protect the base and everyone in it!” she shouted back, her expression like steel. 

“Well if you’re gonna be so selflessly cavalier, maybe think about what would happen if we lost you!” 

Rey tilted her head. “We?” 

Their faces were inches apart now, neither willing to back down from this fight. 

“Yes, we!” 

“Are you sure about that? Because right now,  _ you  _ are the only person in this room that’s yelling at me!” 

“Maybe it’s because you never follow orders!” 

Rey pushed her finger into his chest. “Maybe I don’t take orders from you, Commander!” 

“Maybe you should! These missions just might stop going awry if you did!” he yelled back. 

He could see the angry tears welling in her eyes. “Screw you, Dameron,” she hissed, storming off. 

As she brushed past him, Poe noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch their screaming match. The looks on their faces filled him almost immediately with regret, but he couldn’t show it. 

“Black Squadron, you’re dismissed for the evening. Get some rest,” he commanded before turning on his heel and heading out of the hangar. 

For the rest of the night, Poe felt nothing like himself. How he’d allowed himself to fly off the handle like that at Rey was beyond him. He was still pissed at her for the stunt she’d pulled, but he shouldn’t have reacted the way he did. Now all he had was regret, insomnia, heartache, and a throbbing hand. 

The chronometer on the wall of his quarters told him that it was well past midnight. Poe sat up and sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting sleep anytime soon. He pulled a loose-fitting tunic on and pushed the pad to open his door. He figured getting some fresh air couldn’t hurt and with the hustle and bustle of the past few days, he hadn’t had much time to be one with anything but conflict. 

Poe made his way to the exit that he often left through during the night. It was farthest from any bunks and his rank gave him special clearance for just about any door within the base. As he opened the door and stepped out into the cool night, he noticed a familiar silhouette standing between two large trees.  _ Rey _ . 

He wasn’t surprised. He had no reason to be. If there was one thing they undoubtedly had in common, it was their shared propensity for sleepless nights. Even when things from the day weren’t creeping into his mind while he was trying to sleep, some nights it seemed so far out of his reach that it could’ve been on the other side of the galaxy. However, where sleep was absent, Rey had been.

At first, Poe had thought it to be a coincidence. For the first little while, he’d run into her once, twice a week. However, it quickly became an every-other-night occurrance for them, and Poe was sure that it was no coincidence. He didn’t know what it was, but it just couldn’t be. Some nights, it felt as if a thread was pulling him. It would tug him down long corridors that he’d rarely been before, navigating him to places he’d known nothing about until he reached Rey. 

The inexplicability of their encounters was the only problem Poe had with them. Truthfully, he cherished these moments between them. Sure, they’d been pushed together countless times by battle, victory, and near-death experiences, but these were the times that bonded them. That was how he’d come to know Rey the Jedi as Rey, his friend and closest confidant.    
Their arguments weren’t uncommon either. In fact, it seemed like they couldn’t even go a single day without some sort of squabble. No matter what, they’d always made up in the end, but part of him wondered about this time. They’d both been so angry, he’d been so  _ afraid _ . Afraid of losing her, afraid of losing the only person (besides Finn) who he could trust with anything. Part of him wanted to turn right back around, not wanting to face the shame of how he’d treated her earlier in the day. But the little, sometimes reckless, voice in his brain told him no, he needed to face what he’d done. 

Poe bit his lip and approached the slim, moonlit silhouette. 

“Hey,” was the only way he could think to greet her. 

She eyed him over her shoulder as he came to lean against the tree beside her. “Evening, Commander.” 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“Can’t seem to keep Ren out of my head. Every time I think I’m alright, he just seems to pop right back up,” she lamented, not breaking her gaze from the moon that hung above them. 

Poe understood exactly what she was going through. For better or for worse, they’d both been tortured by the same deranged Sith Lord. He’d always heard old stories, fables about the powers of the dark side of the Force. None of them even came close to describing what he’d experienced. The feeling of someone shredding every nerve in your brain until they found what they were looking for. The paralyzing fear that came with it. The nightmares that came after. 

“What about you?” Rey asked, finally looking back at him. 

“Oh, uh,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, tonight I’m haunted by creations all my own.” 

She tilted her head in confusion. 

“Rey, I-” he shifted uncomfortably. With the headstrong personality that gave him his leadership skills also came the inability to admit his own wrongdoings. But pride be damned, he’d hurt somebody he really cared about. “Rey, look, I never should’ve treated you the way I did earlier. I might’ve been upset but I had no right to scream at you in front of everybody like that.” 

Her gaze softened. “Well, you were right to be angry at me. I shouldn’t have used the Force on your ship.” 

Poe was about to respond when she reached for his injured hand. He winced a bit at the touch, but the pain didn’t last long as she held his hand between hers. 

“Besides, it looks like your hand got it much worse than I did,” she said, her frown becoming very obvious in the moonlight. 

“Yeah,” Poe chuckled. “I got into a fight with the hangar wall after I landed. Y’know, after I finished emptying my guts into a waste bin.” 

Rey tried to hide a cringe. “Rose told me. Again, I’m sorry. For meddling, for disobeying orders, for scaring you so badly, for... everything.” 

“Hey,” he mumbled, so quiet he could barely hear it himself. He cupped her cheek with his uninjured hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

A warmth spread quickly through his body as she seemed to lean into his touch. Outside of a post-mission victory embrace, Poe quickly realized, they’d never been this close before. Maybe that was why now, only mere breaths away, he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. 

_ Wow, Dameron, that’s a new one, _ he thought to himself. Maybe it was the silver moonlight, the way it seemed to accentuate every perfect feature of her face.  _ Kriff, I’m done for. _

“Maybe we should head back inside,” she practically whispered. He could feel the warmth in his own cheeks and see the redness forming in hers.  _ She looks really cute when she blushes, _ he thought, internally cursing himself afterwards.

Poe nodded, releasing her. Things should’ve felt awkward, strange, at least somewhat out of the ordinary, but they just... didn’t. That was just the way  _ everything  _ seemed to happen with Rey. Sure, they were at one another’s throats more often than not, but around her he never felt more like himself. Everything between them was completely natural; it was like poetry, it rhymed. 

“You know, sweetheart,” he teased. “If you’re having a hard time sleeping, there’s always extra room in my bunk.” 

Despite the realization of his sudden attraction to her, his jokes were nothing new. He’d been making them towards Rey since their argument over what she, Poe, and Finn had dubbed “The Incident”.

_ Six months earlier, a particular new recruit had arrived on Ajan Kloss. Fallon Salm was the 25 year old daughter of a commander at the Battle of Endor whom Leia had remained close with. The General had personally put Poe in charge of shaping her from a pilot into a fighter pilot, which hadn’t been bad. He thought she was a great pilot and she made good company. However, Fallon had gotten the wrong message and made a move on him at the beginning of a night of drinking in the canteen. Even worse, it had happened right in front of his entire squadron, along with Finn, Rey, and Rose.  _

He’d come to find out afterwards that Fallon had tried to wash away the embarassment with more hull stripper than she could handle and hadn’t remembered any of it afterwards. Poe, however, was left confused by how she’d thought he had feelings for her in the first place.

_ “I just don’t get it,” he told his friends, looking across the canteen as Fallon dragged herself to a table.  _

_ Finn sighed and shook his head, “Come on, man, seriously?” _

_ “What? I don’t get it! We aren’t even friends, I’m her commanding officer!” _

_ “Force, you’re impossible!” Rey exclaimed. “It was only a matter of time before this happened!” _

_ “What are you people even talking about?” Poe groaned loudly. _

_ “Poe, you flirt with everybody you talk to for longer than five minutes!”  _

_ “I do not,” he huffed indignantly. He looked at Finn and Rose for backup, but it was clear they had both taken Rey’s side. _

__ _ Rey smirked at him, knowing she’d won. _

__ _ He smirked back, “Okay then, I’ll show you flirting sweetheart.” _

Rey rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Kark, you’re such a scoundrel,” she chuckled, shoulder checking him.

“And that’s why you like me so much,” he responded, shoulder checking her back. 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Commander,” she smirked. “Wouldn’t want it to go to your head. You might not fit in your X-wing anymore.” 

“Well it’s already hard enough for it to handle all this,” he laughed, gesturing up and down himself. 

Rey threw her head back and laughed, and in that moment, everything seemed to fade away. Her joy rushed over him like a wave, covering all of his problems in a warm blanket of buzzing happiness. He couldn’t even feel the throbbing in his hand. Come to think of it, it hadn’t hurt since Rey took it for the first time. 

They arrived at her door and stopped. She turned back to him with a light in her eyes that was unmistakable. He knew that behind her eyes were so much pain and suffering, but for at least that one second in time, he saw one thing:  _ hope _ . 

Then, she did the unexpected. She stepped in close and wrapped her arms around him. Being only a few inches shorter, her forehead pressed into his jaw as he pulled her tighter. 

“Thank you, Poe,” she muttered, her breath hot against the exposed skin above the collar of his tunic. 

“No, thank  _ you _ , Sunshine,” he replied, pressing his mouth to the crown of her head, saying the spontaneous nickname so quietly, he doubted she’d even heard it. 

Rey pulled back from him and beamed. She bid Poe goodnight before disappearing into her room, but the warmth she’d brought stuck with him until he finally drifted off to sleep. 

\------ 

“Well, Poe, I don’t know what to tell you,” Kalonia scoffed in disbelief. 

He’d come back to see her for a re-eval on his hand, to see if the swelling had gone down since the previous day so she could start working on fixing whatever damage he’d done. It hadn’t hurt when he woke up, so he was hopeful that the healing wouldn’t take too long.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, still unable to look at his own hand.

“That’s the thing,” she stumbled. “There’s...  _ nothing _ . It’s not swollen, hell, it’s not even bruised. Yesterday, you’d split the skin straight down to the knuckle, but now there’s a little scar tissue. Have a look yourself.”

She released his hand and Poe brought it back into view. She was right, nothing. He bent and flexed his fingers freely, without even the stiffness that should come from not moving an extremity for almost an entire day. 

He sucked in a sharp breath. “Wow, yeah.”

Kalonia stared at his hand in utter bewilderment. “I don’t know how, but you’re completely cleared, Commander.”

“Thanks, Kalonia,” he said, hopping out of his chair. 

Poe headed towards the hangar for the second time that morning. There were flight exercises scheduled for 3 pm, but he’d shown up earlier to tinker with a few small parts on his X-wing. But of course, Leia had been there, so she’d stopped him and given the order to march directly to Kalonia to get his hand checked out before he’d even be allowed back in the hangar.    
“Your prognosis, Commander?” she asked as soon as he walked in. 

“I’m all good, General. Clean bill of health, actually,” he quipped.

“After what you did to that wall?”   
Poe’s response was to hold his hand up and violently wiggle his fingers to prove that somehow, he’d gone from broken bone and split skin to a perfectly normal hand. It was at that same time that Rey entered the hangar, the strange scene before her not going unnoticed.

“Poe, your hand!” she exlaimed, although it sounded more like a puzzled statement than a celebratory declaration. Rey got closer to examine it herself. “How? I saw the blood through your bandages, I felt it in your life Force. Poe, you were injured!”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” he said with a smirk, leaning in closer. “Maybe your hands are magic too.” 

Where Rey normally would’ve laughed, her eyes instead went wide as saucers and refused to meet his own.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked, slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. There’s just something I need to go have a look at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of that little realization there at the end *wink wink* 
> 
> P.S  
> Shout out to BatuuPrincess for beta-ing this chapter! Go check out all of her amazing fics for even more Damerey goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the two wonderful people who beta'd this chapter and all of the incredible humans in the Damerey Discord Server.


End file.
